one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry Stickmin vs Dr. Doom
Credit goes to shadowman44 for the stick figure Sprites which I'm using as Henry Stickmin, Sprites INC for the Shadow Armor which I'm using as Power Armor,and Acid Glow for the Dr. Doom Sprites. This is Bulborb channel 3's 18th One Minute Melee. Intro Henry climbs up a building, Dr. Doom was standing on it, he then aims his Sniper Rifle at Doom. Dr. Doom: Who are you? Henry doesn't say anything, instead he pulls the trigger, the bullet just bounces off Doom's armor, who then aims his hands at the stick figure. Fight (*Cues Blaze Heatnix Stage-Mega Man X6*) THIS ALSO OUGHTTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER FIGHT '' Doom fires a barrage of bullets at Henry, who nearly gets knocked off, but he survives and uses his AK-47 to return fire, but the shots don't do anything. Doom rose into the air and charged down at Henry. Doom: Foot Dive! Doom kicks Henry right in the head, knocking him out cold. Doom: You will meet your doom! Doom then summons a huge rock, crushing Henry. Doom then leaves, but the rock explodes and Henry appears with his Power Armor. Doom fires a Laser, but Henry shoots it, Doom then flies towards Henry, who then slashes him with a sword, Doom then throws three huge rocks at Henry, who then evades them, except the third one, which hits him, Doom throws another five rocks, Henry slashes the first one in half, then shoots the second one apart, he then dashes past the thirds and fourth ones, and finally, performs a slash, sending a beam at the last rock, destroying it, Doom then fires another barrage of bullets, but Henry just stands there, the first few bullets just bounce off, Henry starts charging, Doom also starts charging, Henry was done first and fires a charge shot at Doom, knocking him back. Doom: Now you will meet you Doom! DIE! Doom fires a big laser beam, Henry gets into a blocking stance, but the laser beam engulfs him. Doom then puts everything into the attack, but when it ended, Henry was still there, he then impaled him, Henry then slammed him onto the ground, Doom then started to retreat, but Henry fired a grapple hook. Henry: GET OVER HERE!!! Henry grabs him, he then uppercuts Doom into the air. Henry then breaks the 4th wall and wall jumps off the left half of the screen, then the right, before clinging to the sky, he then started charging up. Still charging. Doom comes flying upwards at him. Still Charging. Doom regains consciousness. Done! Doom: What are y- Henry fires a Turtle Destruction Wave. Vaporizing Doom, and the whole building. ''K.O '' (*Preparation 4 War-Stealing the Diamond*) ''THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS HENRY STICKMIN Who Would You Be Rooting For? Henry Stickmin Dr. Doom Who Would You Be Betting To Win? Henry Doom Category:Bulborb channel 3 Category:Bulborb channel 3's new series Category:Bulborb channel 3's new season 1 Category:Gun Fights Category:Gun vs Fist themed One Minute Melees Category:Gun vs Sword themed One Minute Melee Category:Hammer vs gun Category:Bow vs Gun themed OMM Category:Sword vs Fist themed One Minute Melee Category:Sword vs Spear